


Spells and Revenge

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, Witch!Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: He's been preparing his revenge for so long and Obito won't let anyone stop him.Day 16 // Forest
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Spells and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got the opportunity to share my witch!Obito AU with the world, though it's much longer than just this fic heheh

Obito looked at his house one last time, considering casting the usual illusion that would hide the hut from the sight. He smirked, thinking how there wouldn’t be anyone to see it soon enough anyway. Kakashi was the exception but he’d already visited the place once before. 

The Sun hadn’t set yet, but he wanted to get to the edge of the forest before the nightfall. It would be the night of the Full Moon, perfect for casting the spell he’d been conjuring up for years. Finally, he’d have revenge on that wretched village who had tried to kill him. Something Madara hadn’t managed to achieve, though he had been an old and pathetic man. 

Obito wouldn’t repeat his mistakes. He’d prepared everything perfectly. No one would escape from the nightmare he’d bring upon them. There was no one worth saving there left; Kakashi didn’t feel like a villager anymore so he didn’t count in Obito’s eyes.

Even though Kakashi didn’t know he was talking to his childhood friend, he still wanted to warn him. He alone wasn’t scared of the Witch living in the forest. Obito had saved his life once before so Kakashi had tried his best to convince the villagers to leave him alone. 

But people of Konoha were deaf to his reasons, only questioning his sanity and loyalty to the village. Kakashi couldn’t do anything alone. So instead of talking to the villagers, he tried his best to warn Obito. Even though he couldn’t find the place, he’d wander around the forest, asking the Witch to flee, for the villagers were planning to burn the entire area down to get rid of him once and for all.

As Obito walked down the paths only known to him, making the branches and bushes get out of the way with just a wave of his hand, he heard the familiar voice. The noble knight who’d devoted his entire life to protecting his country was calling for the cursed Witch again. 

Obito shook his head with a smile. What a fool Kakashi was. If only the villagers had known their most respected warrior was trying to save the monster they despised the most.

Through the foliage he saw the Moon slowly overtake the purple sky, soon becoming the single light source. It would be time for the spell soon. But he still had some time to entertain Kakashi’s pleas. 

Leaves and vines made a path for him and he saw the silver-haired man standing in the middle of a clearing. Kakashi looked so lost and desperate and when his eyes met Obito’s, he ran towards him.

“Please, you have to run!” He gripped the Witch’s arms and looked at him with fear. “They’ll burn the forest down tonight!” 

Obito huffed at the gesture. Everyone else would be too scared to even approach him. One glance at the mask made out of a deer skull and his red eyes and they’d flee. He supposed he had only himself to blame for showing Kakashi kindness. 

Before he replied with words, he lifted one hand to caress Kakashi’s cheek. Such an upset expression did not suit him. He tightened his grip on the wooden staff and lifted it by just an inch before hitting the ground. 

Instantly, vines and roots sprouted out from underneath them and swiftly wrapped themselves around Kakashi’s ankles, shins and thighs. When Obito stepped back, taking advantage of the element of surprise, some more plants bound Kakashi’s wrists. 

“W-what are you--?! No, I’m just trying to warn you!” He screamed. 

Obito couldn’t believe how far Kakashi wanted to go for a stranger, not even knowing his name. He just couldn’t hate him no matter what.

“Don’t worry, Kakashi,” he whispered, an eerie smile on his lips. “I’ll come back for you. For now, stay here, I can’t let you get hurt.”

“Wait!” Kakashi cried out when Obito turned around. “They’ll kill you!”

“I’d like to see them try,” the Witch responded, no longer hiding the spite in his voice. “I hope… You’ve said your goodbyes to them.”

He disregarded his further begging and left screaming and struggling Kakashi behind. Obito felt relief, though, knowing his friend would be safe now. He had to keep him in the forest. 

Now directing his steps towards the village, he recited his plan in his head. It was one of the most powerful spells left in Madara’s books. The only requirement was a clear sky on a night of the Full Moon. Obito had the words memorised, ready to put everyone living in Konoha under eternal sleep. They’d all suffer three, maybe four days of neverending nightmares before eventually dying unable to wake up.

Obito had no more mercy for them. They’d made the mistake of chasing a child out for being gifted with magic. And even after so many years, they still thirsted for his blood, they wouldn’t be satisfied until he’d be dead. 

The Witch heard the angry mob approach the forest. His smile widened at the thought that they were all marching towards their doom. When he stepped out of the trees, he listened to their furious chanting. 

He finally laughed as he raised the staff. He wondered if he should give them some parting words, but when he opened his mouth, all that left was the reciting of the cursed spell. 

They couldn’t ignore the Moon’s shine turning bloody red. They all had to look in confusion, awe and fear. And the second they looked, they lost all control in their body. One by one, Obito watched them all collapse to the ground with their eyes closed in sleep.

Their weapons clanged as they fell from their hands and the torches burned the ground. No one would be able to escape. Obito walked over their unresponsive now bodies, stepping over them like they were nothing but trash. He wanted to see the village, to see them all slowly die under his spell. 

Just as he wanted, everyone fell victim to the bloody moonshine. Every man, woman and child, entire families were now lost in eternal sleep. Obito chuckled, his laughter echoing in the lifeless houses and streets. 

“This is the price for your mistakes.”

Once he was satisfied with the result, Obito could go back to the forest, knowing he’d never be bothered again. Perhaps someone would stumble across the dead village in a few days or weeks but no one would ever dare to bother the Witch again. 

But he knew he wouldn’t be lonely. His thoughts drifted back to Kakashi, how the knight would surely hate him for slaughtering his village. Obito knew he would eventually make him understand or forget.

Though as he was close to the edge of the forest, he heard the rustle of leaves. Someone was running towards him from the inside. Obito’s eyes widened at the realisation who it was. He couldn’t let Kakashi leave, he had to stop him-

He wouldn’t be fast enough. Kakashi ran out and stared at the Witch, at the numerous bodies behind him, at the fires starting in the village as there was no one to watch over the flames anymore. 

“What…” He just breathed before his eyes drifted towards the Moon.

Obito only caught Kakashi’s hand as the other collapsed to the ground, his eyes widened in fear and closed in sleep. His mouth hung half-open with the unfinished question. Obito felt his body go limp, losing to the slumber.

“I- I told you to stay in the forest!” Obito shouted out but his scream fell on deaf ears. “Kakashi, you… you stupid…”

Even the Witch felt defeated at the moment, falling to his knees. 

He’d spent so long preparing and researching the spell to destroy Konoha. He’d planned everything so thoroughly, and yet he’d overlooked one seemingly insignificant thing. That Kakashi would release himself from the binds with a knife. That he’d run out of the forest and look at the Moon. 

Obito was immune to the spell because of the magic coursing through his veins. But Kakashi was just a knight. A simple warrior whose words couldn’t do anything. 

He clutched Kakashi’s unconscious body close to his chest and felt hot tears gather in his eyes. He’d spent so much time wanting to make others pay for their mistakes, he forgot he could make one as well.

“Why did you leave… I can’t… Undo it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
